Phoenix
by Klutzaroo
Summary: Phoenix is a girl who wants to hunt and at seventeen runs away to do so. Five years later at twenty two her and her best friend Lilli join the Winchester boys. Sorry suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

AN: Ok so this is my first fanfic on this website and the first time I've done one for supernatural. This is kind of an opener. I hope you like!

CHAPTER ONE

"Phoenix I said no! It's to dangerous and I don't want you to get hurt." I rolled my eyes "If you didn't want me to live like this then you shouldn't have raised me around it!" My dad and I have had this argument so many time before it was starting to seem like a routine. I wanted to join the family business but he wouldn't allow it. "No, I'm sorry your just to young and I would be to busy worrying about you the whole time and wouldn't be able to concentrate on the job. Anyways you're a teenage girl shouldn't you be at dances or shopping with friends, not something like this." That comment really pissed me off and I threw my hands up onto my hips. "Excuse me? Why because I don't have balls! Way to be sexist dad, and don't you dare pull that age shit with me. I happen to know you work with a guy who has two sons and one is my age and has been doing it for years!" I saw the look of surprise cross over his face and smirked. "Ya, that's right I know about them I do my research. Not so sneaky are you" I crossed my arms in front of me. "And I'm not some porcelain doll, I'm seventeen I'm not going to break. You don't need to constantly watch me, I've had plenty of training and can take care of myself" I saw a look of frustration etch itself onto his face and he sighed deeply. "I know you could protect yourself, do you think I would leave you at home by yourself if I didn't think you could? I'm sorry the answer is still no, I will not allow you to live your life like this it's a shit way to live Phoenix. I want you to finish school, get a job and start a normal family with that little white picket fence and children running around, not you running around with the risk of being killed and that's final." He said that with such closure I knew that it was the end of this argument and it pissed me off, so I did the only thing I could think of. I acted like your typical teenage drama queen, screaming in frustration while stomping my foot and knocking some items off the table before turning around and stomping forcefully to my room. "Fuck you Bobby, fuck you." then I slammed my door and leaned against it. I had my eyes shut when I heard something smash in the other room. Calling him Bobby had hurt and I knew it, to him that would be like me telling him that I hated him and for a second I really did regret it, but only for a second. I knew I was being way over dramatic but I was tired of him telling me that I couldn't do something that I really wanted to do. Pushing myself away from the door I pulled my over night bag from under my bed and started to shove clothing and other necessities into it. I had about twenty minutes before him came and knocked on my door with a big apologetic smile and a plate of cookies, it may have been my fault but I was daddies little girl as he put it and he always blamed himself. After I shoved most of my things in the bag and zipped it tight I grabbed my wad of cash from under my mattress and stuffed it into the pocket of my low-rise jeans. I walked over to my window and opened it as quietly as I could before throwing my bag out and then sitting on the ledge with my legs hanging over the side. I looked back at my room and noticed an old picture of my mother and father sitting on my bedside table. I quickly climbed back in a grabbed it before facing the door. "Bye daddy" Then I turned back to the window and was gone.

**Name: **Phoenix Singer

**Age: **22(17 in this part and next)

**Occupation:**Hunter

**Look: **Medium length dark brown hair and green eyes. She has a thin athletic build but is still curvy and reaches a height of 5 foot 7. She's a jeans and t-shirt type girl but non of her clothes are baggy. You can occasionally catch her in a skirt especially if she needs to look super cute and innocent to fool the pool table guys and win all their money. She is never without her leather jacket and usually wears her hair up in a messy ponytail.

**Family:** Her father is Bobby Singer and her mother is deceased.

**Personality and Quirks: **She's hot tempered and sarcastic but can be very caring and friendly. She loves joking around and laughing. She's actually very intelligent and loves to read and tends to ramble when nervous and burst out laughing in awkward situations. She always fidgets, bounces and is unable to stay still which drives people crazy sometimes. She's very picky about how old food is and won't eat anything unless she knows when it was bought, but she loves all food and can eat a lot of it without affecting her thin frame, but if distracted will go a couple of meals without eating and not ever realize it. She loves drinking coffee or energy drinks and is a very good fighter. She's very hyper at times and can be a very good listener. Also a large klutz. She loves Waffles, grilled cheese, healthy food, gummy bears and pie.

Alright! First chapter done! I know it's kind of short but trust me they get much longer. What do you guys think? Any tips you guys have would be awsome please review! :)


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Alright so on to chapter two!! As promised this one is much longer and the Winchester's make their first appearance!

And thanks IHeartSPN for being the first to review! Glad you like it =]

CHAPTER TWO

The one thing about being a hunters daughter is you know how to cover your tracks and keep a low profile, so hiding from my father wouldn't be a hard thing to do. Well that and no other hunter knew about me so only he would be looking. Another thing that comes in handy is knowing how to hot wire a car.

I had been on my own for three weeks and had finished two hunts by myself, well three counting the simple salt and burn I just finished in Illinois and they went off without a hitch. One problem though was I that I was now on my third stolen car, but hopefully where I had just got this one would keep me covered for a week or so.

Another issue was money flow, being a hunter doesn't really allow for one and the only way I know how to get money is pool.

I pulled into the motel and quickly parked the car right in front before heading in. If I was going to play tonight I would need to change. Turning on the lights I quickly opened my bag and pulled out a skirt and v-neck shirt and changed into them before heading into the bathroom to brush my hair and teeth and applying a little make-up. If I was going to fool the guys I would need to look cute and innocent. Before heading out the door I slide on my leather jacket to hide my gun that was tucked snugly into the back of my skirt, then I got into my car and drove to the nearest bar.

Walking into the bar I was hit with the familiar smell of booze and smoke. I walked over and sat on a stool ordering a beer and placing my fake ID on the table. I'm pretty sure the guy knew but he didn't say anything as he handed it to me. Quickly taking a swig I turned and looked around at the different pool tables. There were three in this bar and all were packed with people except one. Finishing up the beer I walked over to the one with only three people around it. "Hey… um do you think I could try, it looks fun?" I looked up at them with big eyes and bighting my lower lip. They turned and looked at each other and then my small frame before one snorted "Ya sure sweet heart, it's 100 a person winner takes it all." He checked me out again. "Don't worry we'll take it easy on you at first." I nodded and placed a hundred on the table before smiling weakly and looking nervous. "Thanks" I was quickly handed a stick and I looked it over, spinning it in my palm before leaning over to break. "Um… I hold it like this right?" The man smirked. "Ya you hold it like that." Then he turned to his friends and whispered to them thinking I couldn't hear. "Wow this is to easy, fastest money I'll ever make."

I sat at the bar with another beer and put away my money. Making eight hundred in one night wasn't to shabby if I do say so myself and the looks on the guys faces had been priceless. "Well hello there." I jerked around on my seat nearly choking on the beer. Standing in front of me were two very good looking guys, the one with shaggy brown hair was looking rather embarrassed while the other one with short brown hair looked at me with a sexy "I'm overly confident" smile. "Oh a little jumpy are we, sorry about that." I could tell he wasn't sorry at all in fact it had amused him so I decided to have some fun. I looked up at him with no emotion. "I'm pretty sure sneaking up like that would cause anyone to jump." I turned back around in my seat and took another sip of beer. "The names Phoenix in case you were wondering." I looked up as the guy walked around till he was in front of me and was now leaning casual against the bar, ironically closer to me, go figure. "Dean, so Phoenix that a cool name, sounds fiery." He was smirking again. "No shit Sherlock it's a firebird. Hm… Dean that's pretty… unoriginal, sounds like an overly cocky ass." I watched as that smirk completely disappeared and he looked baffled that I was turning him down, inside I was clapping and dancing a little happy dance this was fun. Behind me the other guy, his brother I guessed, snorted trying not to laughing and only managed to spit out his beer. I grabbed a napkin and turned to him. "Here you go… sorry I didn't catch your name." He took the napkin from me and wiped his mouth before smiling at me. "Thanks and it's Sam" he paused for a second. "Sorry but are you old enough to be drinking that." He pointed towards my beer and I raised a brow and pointed at his. "Are you?" He looked surprised. "Um well…" Then he was saved by an older, good looking but older man who placed his hand on Sam's shoulder and Dean walked back around till he was beside Sam. "Alright boys, we should be ready to leave by tomorrow." I guessed this guy was there father. The three men started talking so I turned back towards the bar and started to listen to the radio that was sitting near me. "_A car has been stolen from Illinois regional airport and was recently discovered missing when the owners returned from their vacation…" _Damn they came back sooner then I had hoped for. I tuned out the rest and sighed before turning back to look at the guys. That's when I noticed the gun sticking out the back of Dean's jeans. I looked at the other two and noticed small scratches and scars. How had I not realized it before, they were hunters. Then it dawned on me. My dad worked with a man who had two sons. "Oh shit." I had whispered that more to myself then out loud but apparently Sam had heard me. "You alright Phoenix?" I looked up. "Oh um ya, I'm fine just remembered that my rent is due today and I'm already behind a month, I need to go pay before Joe, my landlord follows through with his threat to kick me out." I smiled at him before turning to the bartender. "Hey I'm out here's your money." I waited till he nodded to place the money on the table and fixing my jacket. I turned around to find the older man starring at me, it was actually rather creepy. "Um can I help you" I quirked my eye brow in a "what the hell" look. "Nothing just wondering what a young girl like you is doing in a place like this." I scoffed. "I'm twenty-two back off." He looked sceptical. "My oldest isn't even twenty-two yet so don't give me that." I just rolled my eyes. "What ever it's none of your business." I nodded at Sam and Dean. "Boys." Then I walked out of the bar. Climbing into my car I leaned back against my seat. If my father had decided to tell someone it would have been that guy, John Winchester. Luckily he didn't seem to know me but it had been a close one. I sat up and turned on the car, Metallica came out through the speakers and I smiled turning it up louder. I saw the Winchester's walk out of the bar and look around till they spotted me. I smirked up at them before revving the engine and peeling out of the parking lot. I guess I would be driving through the night.

Oh well another day, another town.

AN: Ok so what did you guys think? Good?, Bad? Please review =]


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Ok so chapter three =] This chapter will be following the first episode of season one and a new character is introduced!

And thanks Eminemchick15 and Trickster707 for the reviews and advice!

CHAPTER THREE

"Oomph" I landed on the ground and rubbed the back of my head, that had been painful. The vampire that had just thrown me into the wall was quickly advancing on me. I jumped up and stood in a defensive stance and smirked at him. "Hey Dracula, come and get me." I watched as he twirled the knife in his hand, what the hell did a vamp need with a knife? I waited till he was a bit closer before I struck. I hit with my best right hook before dropping down and knocking his feet out from under him with a kick. "Ha! Got you now sucker!" Hm that was a pretty good pun, not that I had been meaning to do that. I was just about to finish him off with a quick decapitation when he sprang up from underneath me and sending me flying into the same wall. "OW! You have to stop doing that, god just let me kill you, you son of a bitch." Well now I know why he was carrying a knife when he took it and shoved it into my calf.

I had never be stabbed but let me tell you it was the worst pain I had ever felt at that point in my life and I screamed. The vampire just smirked as he leaned down towards me when I was suddenly free from him and he was sprawled on the ground beside me, a girl leaning over him. "Gottcha." Then she cut off his head.

"You may have killed that one but I still beat you, I killed three." She turned and glared at me. "Oh it was no problem really your welcome." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm and I smirked. "Thank you oh great Lilli Vanhelsing, thank you!!" She smirked. "Oh it was nothing, just a typical day at the office. And we tied by the way, that was my third." I just rolled my eyes. We did this all the time, we made it into a contest of who could off the most evil things. "Ya ya come here and help me up." She started walking over to me and kneeled on the ground. "Ok close your eyes and grip this stick. On the count of three. One…two…" Then she pulled the knife from my leg. "OW! Bitch you said three!" She just threw the knife behind her and stood up. "Oh just shut up and give me your hands you big baby."

Lilli had just helped me off the ground when the door burst open and two men barged in with weapons drawn, which caused Lilli to let go of me and quickly pull out her gun pointing it at them. Unfortunately for me her letting go so quickly didn't allow for me to catch my balance and I fell back down. "Um. Ow." Her eyes quickly looked over before going back to the men. "Sorry Phe." I groaned as I pulled myself up. "You secretly enjoyed that, seeing me in pain." I saw her smirk. Ha I knew it. "Phoenix?" I looked up towards the man who called my name. No, it couldn't be. "Dean?" John looked at us confused and Dean pointed at me. "You're a hunter." I snorted and rolled my eyes. "No Dean, I decided to play Buffy for a day. Of course I'm a hunter you dimwit." That's when I noticed Sam wasn't there. "Hey where's Sasquatch Sammy?" I saw a flash of anger cross John's face. "The boy decided to go to university rather then help his family." I smiled. "Good for him, he seemed like the smart type." John looked away from me, apparently this wasn't a good thing.

I heard a sigh behind me and turned to see Lilli with her arms crossed. "Oops, sorry Lils I forgot about you." I pointed at the guys. "Lilli, that's John and that's Dean. I met them at a bar about five years ago along with Dean's brother Sam." The one thing about Lilli is every good looking guy she sees, she has to flirt with them usually meaning I slept in the car that night and when she looked at Dean I saw that glint in her eyes. Dean seemed to sense it too, that or he was just like her and started to walk towards her with the smirk he used on me five years ago. "Oh no, no, no! No way, not tonight Lilli. I want to sleep in a bed not the car and I don't think John wants to give up his room for you."

Ok it was definitely because they were alike. They both turned and glared at me at the same time, it was kind of freaky. I shot a pleading look at John who just shook his head. "Dean come on we're leaving." I watched as Dean sighed and I laughed gaining another glare. I turned back to Lilli and saw her staring at me with her arms crossed. "Oh suck it up, I'll buy you a piece of cake." She uncrossed her arms. "Chocolate?" I smiled. "Ya chocolate." She skipped past me and towards the car before turning around and placing her hands on her hips. "Well… come on you owe me some cake bitch."

"You know, I was only going to flirt with him." Lilli was sitting on the bed eating the cake I had bought for her and was still mad at me for dragging her away even though it had been over an hour since we had made it back to the hotel. "You would not have just flirted with him, especially with Dean, he's just like you." I finished getting into my pyjamas. "They know my dad Lilli, I couldn't risk it." She just nodded and climbed into one of the beds putting the cake on the table beside her. "Ya ok fine just go to sleep we have to start early tomorrow morning." I snorted as I started to get under the sheet of the other bed and making sure my gun was under the pillow. "Ya right like you'll get up early." I heard her start to snore softly. "Night." I rolled until I was on my stomach and turned off the bedside light before falling asleep.

"Dun, dundun, dundun, duhnununununu Back in black, I hit the sack, I've been too long, I'm glad to be back!" It had been a few weeks since the vamps and I was letting Lilli drive my baby, my red 1969 Chevy Camaro Z28 while I sat in the passenger side drumming along to AC/DC on the dash and both of us were singing along loudly. We were now in Jericho California on our way to investigate why so many people were just disappearing. "Oohh! Lilli look!" I pointed towards a bridge where there were police cars and an old impala. Lilli quickly pulled up beside the Impala and we got out and started walking towards five men. "Agent Mulder, Agent Scully." Oh no I recognized that voice. The two men turned and started towards the Impala. "Not you two!" Dean's head whipped towards me and the officer behind them watched. I looked towards Sam who frantically pointed towards the Federal Marshall badge he was trying to show me. "I can't believe they sent you two! Unbelievable!" I turned and looked at the officer. "They didn't say anything stupid did they, something rude especially that one?" I questioned pointing towards Dean. Before he could answer I turned back towards Sam and Dean. "In your car lets go, meet us at the diner down the street I swear if you messed up this case!" I threw my hands up and started towards my car and Lilli followed behind as I climbed into the driver seat, today would be interesting.

We waited for half an hour at the diner before they finally showed up. "And where the hell have you been?" Dean just walked up and sat down sliding over so Sam could get in. "Hey Phoenix, sorry Dean wanted to stop and talk to the latest missing guys girlfriend." I nodded towards Sam and smiled. "Heya Sammy long time no see, what are you doing here I thought you were in school?" He nodded. "Ya but our dad is missing so Dean dragged me out here to help find him." I turned to Dean with a look of concern. "Your dad's missing? We just saw him a few weeks ago what happened?" Dean shrugged. "I was on my own hunt so I don't know."

Just then the waitress came up and took out her little pad of paper and a pen. "What can I get for you all today?" Lilli looked up. I'll have the steak burger loaded and with fries and hm… um ooh a chocolate milkshake." The waitress nodded and turned to me. "And for you sweet heart?" I looked down at the menu, hmm what to get. I didn't really feel like a burger. "Ooh! I'll have the Belgium waffles with strawberries and a chocolate milkshake." Mmm waffles. Dean ordered a burger with fries and a slice of pie while Sam ordered a burger but with salad. They both ordered coffee.

Lilli turned to me. "Can I drive your car again tonight back to the bridge?" I looked at her, my eyes wide. "I already let you drive it today!" She looked at me pleading. "Please Phe! I didn't get to drive it once last week!" She's lucky she was my best friend. "Fine. But that's it for this week, remember you scratch it, you die." Dean looked up "I never let Sam here drive my car it's my baby, yours is actually pretty nice to, I wouldn't let anyone else drive it if I were you." I have a feeling coming from him that was a complement and I smiled. "Thanks, now why don't you and Lils here go back to flirting I interrupted last time."

I turned till I was facing Sam again and he started talking to me. "So Phoenix you're a hunter." I smiled at him. "Yuppers I am. Been working on my own since I was seventeen." Sam looked surprised. "Seventeen wow that young to be own your own, where are your parents?" I hesitated. "Well my moms dead, she died when I was a baby and I don't know where my dad is, haven't seen him for five years." Dean stopped flirting with Lilli and looked over. "So that night we saw you in the bar, had you just left him or something?" I nodded. "Ya three weeks before that on my birthday." I turned to Lilli. "By the way you still owe me five drinks, remember it was my birthday last week and that's our deal for birthdays." She nodded and waved me off before getting back Dean's attention. I rolled my eyes, she never quits.

"So Phoenix how old are you now?" I looked back at Sam. "Just turned twenty-two you?" I actually knew he was my age, but I couldn't let them know that. He smiled. "Same." The waitress came up and handed us our food. "Yum waffles." "Yum pie." I glanced at Dean. "Well that was creepy." Dean just shrugged and nearly inhaled the whole burger. I looked over at Sam with an "ew" look and he just smiled and rolled his eyes. Lilli looked up at me with fries hanging out of her mouth. "I'm not paying called it!" I wiped away some fry piece from my face and scowled, she always beat me to it. Damn.

"So this is where Constance took the swan dive." Dean said looking over the side. I stepped forward and peered over. After eating they had finally filled us in on what they had learned during that half hour we were waiting for them "So do you think your dad would have been here?" He looked over at me. "Well he's chasing the same story and we're chasing him." Sam walked up and started talking with Dean about something on Monday so I walked over to Lilli. "So whatcha doing?" She looked up at me and was about to speak when she looked over my shoulder. "Hey!" I turned to see what she was yelling at and saw Dean pinning Sam against the rail of the bridge and we both ran over to try and break them up. "STOP!! Dean god damn it let him go!" I was trying to pull him off but it wasn't working so I quickly kicked him in the knee. "Ow what the hell Phoenix!" Hey it had worked. He turned around.

"Um. Guys" We all turned and looked at the women in white as she fell off the bridge and disappeared. "Where did…" Deans headlights came on and he pulled out his keys and looked at them before the car, then us. Lilli pointed towards the car that was now coming towards us. "Um I think we should run." We all turned and started to run down the side of the bridge but the car was moving faster. So I decided to jump over the side. "Come on guys!" On my way down I tried to grab onto something and did… until my fingers slipped and I fell into the water below and let me tell you it was freezing! I pushed my head up to the surface and moved towards the shore. "Phoenix!" "Dean" I could hear Lilli and Sam yelling our names as I dragged my self to the side of the river. I climbed out and looked at the mud that covered my body. "Hey Lils look! I'm the boogieman!! RAWR!" I saw her shake her head from the bridge and turn to say something to Sam who just smiled and then yelled to Dean. "Hey you alright!" Dean looked up at his brother and glared. "I'm super." I snorted before I burst out laughing.

I had just finished scrubbing the mud from my hair and stepped out of the shower when there was a knock on the door. "Lilli could you…" She pushed past me and slammed the door behind her, the shower starting almost immediately. "Sorry what? Can't hear you over the shower." I sighed. Lazy ass. In my towel I walked over and looked out the peep hole and opened the door. "Hey Sammy what's…" Then he pushed past me and shut the door. I glared at him. "You people had better not make this pushing past Phoenix thing a habit!" He looked at me confused. "Huh? What are you, oh never mind Dean's been arrested." I wasn't expecting that one. "What? How the hell did that happen?" Sam just shrugged and sat down on the bed. "No idea, but we found out that our dad had been here a couple days ago, so I was looking around and Dean decided to go and get some food and apparently the police spotted him so I came here." I nodded. "Are you still going to work on the case? I can help you till Dean get's out if you want." Sam nodded "Ya I am and that would be great thanks. I was actually going to leave right now, Is Lilli coming?" I looked towards the bathroom. "Um no she just went in there and will be in that thing for an hour, just let me tell her." I walked over and knocked. "Hey Lils?" No answer. I could hear her singing so I walked in. "LILLI!!!" The singing stopped immediately and she poked her head out, an annoyed look on her face. "What?" I started back out the door. "I'm going out with Sam for a bit ok we'll be back soon." Her head disappeared behind the shower curtain and the singing started back up. I guess she was ok with it then. I walked back out to where Sam was and looked down at my towel. "You turn around, no peaking."

"So who is this guy again" Sam was knocking on someone's door and I had no idea what we were doing. He was about to answer when a man opened the door and Sam smiled at him. "Hi uh, are you Joseph Welch?" The guy nodded. "Yeah." Oh, Constance's husband.

I mostly stood there as Sam talked to the guy a bit before he let us in and now we were walking with him through the yard, Sam showing him a picture of his father. Joseph nodded. "Ya he was older, but that's him. He came by three or four days ago. Said he was a reporter." Sam nodded. "That's right, we're working on a story together." Ok so we're reporters now. I wish I had one of those little hats…Oohh and a tape recorder. "Well I don't know what the hell kind of story your working on. The questions he asked me." I decided to join the conversation. "About your late wife Constance?" He looked over at me, almost like he had forgotten I was there and nodded. "He asked me where she was buried." I looked thoughtful. "And where is that again?" Joseph looked irritated. "What, I got to go through these twice?" Sam butted in. "It's fact checking. If you don't mind." Joseph sighed. "In a plot behind my old place over on Breckenridge." I jumped back in. "Why did you move?" He looked back at me "I'm not going to live in the house where my children died." Sam questioned him again. "Mr. Welch, did you ever marry again?" Joseph shook his head. "No way. Constance, she was the love of my life. Prettiest women I ever known." Sam nodded "So you had a happy marriage?" Joseph hesitated. "Defiantly" Ya right, why hesitate then.

Sam started back to the car. "Well that should do it. Thanks for your time." I was following right behind him when he suddenly turned back almost into me. "What the…" He cut me off. "Mr. Welch, you ever heard of a women in white?" Oh. That's why he stopped. Joseph looked confused. "A what?" Sam explained. "A woman in white, or sometimes a weeping woman. It's a ghost story. Well it's more of a phenomenon really. Um, they're spirits. They've been sited for hundreds of years. Dozens of places; in Hawaii and Mexico. Lately in Arizona and Indiana. All these are different women, you understand. But all share the same story." Joseph scowled. "Boy I don't care much for nonsense." I decided to explain further. "You see, when they were alive, their husbands were unfaithful to them. And these women, basically suffering from temporary insanity, murdered their children. Then once they realized what they had done, they took their own lives. So now their spirits are cursed. Walking back roads, waterways, and if they find an unfaithful man, they kill him, and that man is never seen again." You could tell Joseph was getting angry and he stepped towards us. "You think that has something to do with Constance? You smartass." Sam stepped forward, slightly in front of me. "You tell me." Joseph glared at us looking pissed. "I might have made some mistakes, but Constance would have never killed her children. Now get the hell out of here and don't come back!" I pushed Sam forward towards the car. "Come on Sam let's go."

We were sitting in the car and Sam was driving. "So Sam how are you planning on getting Dean out?" Sam threw me his cell phone and looked over at me for a second. "What would make police leave the station?" I smirked and picked up the phone quickly dialling. "Hi, I'd like to report a shooting."

Sam's phone began to ring in my lap and I saw Dean's name on the screen. "Hey, this is Cherry. How can I meet your wild phone sex needs tonight sexy man." I purred into the phone gaining a confused look from Sam and I mouthed that it was Dean and he snorted before facing the road. "Um…who is this?" I laughed. "It's me you idiot." Dean sighed. "Phoenix hand my brother his phone." I handed it to Sam and turned back to the window leaning my head against it and closing my eyes trying to listen to their conversation. "You welcome, Phoenix called them." Sam was silent. "Tell me about it. So the husband was unfaithful, we are dealing with a woman in white. She's buried behind her old house. So that should have been dad's next stop. I just can't figure out why he hasn't destroyed the corpse yet." Sam paused. "What? How do you know?" I looked over at him, now interested. "He doesn't go anywhere without that." Sam's eyebrows scrunched together in a frown. "What's it say?" I tried to hear Dean's response but couldn't make it out, something about marine crap. "Coordinates. Where to?" It appeared Dean didn't know because Sam suddenly looked frustrated. "I don't understand, I mean what could be so important that dad would just skip out in the middle of a job? Dean, what the hell is going on?" I looked out the front windshield to see the women in white standing there and I screamed causing Sam to swerve.

"WOAH!" He dropped the phone and slammed on the brakes. I could now hear Dean screaming into the phone. "Sam! Phoenix!" I let out a small scream when Constance suddenly popped into the back of the car. "Guys!" Dean was still yelling for us. Constance looked at Sam completely ignoring me. "Take me home." Sam looked at her through the rearview mirror. "No" The doors suddenly locked and I tried to unlock them but they wouldn't budge. "Sam she's controlling the car!" The car started to drive and Sam tried to take control but it wasn't working. The car finally pulled up to the end house on Breckenridge Road and shut off, but the doors were still locked and Constance was now flickering, it was really creepy. I looked at her. "Please, don't do this." Sam reached over and squeezed my hand and Constance turned to me. "I can never go home." Sam looked over. "She's scarred to go home." We looked at her in the mirror but she was gone. We look around and Sam jumped slightly when he glanced into the back again. I looked over my should and there she was. God couldn't she stay still? Suddenly she jumped and pushed him down on the seat. "Hold me. I'm so cold." I actually almost laughed and probably would have if she wasn't going to kill him. A Ghost wanted to rape Sam. He tried to get away. "You can't kill me. "I'm not unfaithful. I've never been." She looked at me then back to him. "You will be." Then she started to kiss him and I saw him start to reach for the keys. Suddenly she started looking more like a monster and her claws tried to reach into his chest causing him to scream in pain. "SAM!" I climbed out of the car and was in front of my door about to go help him when a shot rang out and I looked up to find Dean shooting at her, the shot distracting her. "I'm taking you home." I looked over at Sam just as he stepped on the gas and I screamed jumping out of the way, the door only hitting my leg slightly causing it to shut.

Dean watched as I fell to the ground and ran over to me. "Are you ok?" Wow he actually looked concerned. "Ya I'm fine." He helped me up and looked me over. "Are you su…" A large crash interrupted him and we watched in horror as Sam drove the car into the house. "SAM!" We started running towards the hole in the wall, well me slightly limping the door had hit the leg that had been stabbed, so Dean was way ahead gun ready. "Sammy you ok?" I heard Sam answer as I entered the house. "I think." Dean went to his side. "Can you move?" Sam nodded. "Yeah. Help me." I walked up to them and we looked up and saw Constance pick up a picture of her children. I actually felt kind of sorry for her, until I remembered she killed them. Then she threw the picture away and pinned Sam and Dean to the hood of the car with a dresser and they struggled to push it away while I was pulling on it from the other side.

Suddenly the lights started flickering and water started coming down the stairs. "You've come home to us mommy." I looked up the stairs to see her children holding hands. Before I knew it they were right behind her and they grabbed her before she started screaming and they melted to the ground. Dean just nodded. "So, this is where she drowned her kids." Sam looked up. "That's why she could never go home. She was scarred to face them." Dean smile. "You found her weak spot. Nice work Sammy." I started laughing. "I wish I could say the same for you. What were you thinking shooting Casper in the face, you freak?" Dean glared, but in a joking way. "Hey I saved his ass." He pointed to Sam before turning to him. "If you screwed up my car, I'll kill you. Oh and next time watch what you doing Sam, you almost killed her." Now he was pointing at me. He walked away and started clearing wood off his car. Sam looked over at me. "What's he talking about?" I walked up and smacked him on the head. "Ow. I don't get it what did I do?" I crossed my arms. "You hit me with the car dummy." He reached up and scratched the back of his neck. "Um, oops sorry" I rolled my eyes. "Ya whatever Sasquatch." Then I limped over to help Dean.

I laughed as Dean yelled at Sam before climbing into the back of the car. A headlight was broken and he was pissed, but I knew how he felt I would be doing the same if it was my car. Well actually probably worse. "Wow Sam there's actually no chick music playing, usually when you drive my car there is." Sam scoffed. "It's not chick music and anyways Phoenix wouldn't let me change it." I looked up at my name. They were taking me back to the motel before heading out. "Damn straight, I wasn't listening to that crap." Dean looked surprised. "You listen to this?" I raised a brow. "Um have you seen my car, I live for that kind of stuff, same with Lilli." Dean smirked and threw on a Metallica cassette and turned up the volume both of us starting to sing along. "Come on Sammy, join in." He groaned and sunk down in his seat.

"Well I had better see you guys soon OK? And good luck on the interview Sammy." I turned and hugged him before walking over to Dean and giving him a hug, which he surprisingly returned. "If I ever actually do see you again, I'll make sure me and Lils have an apple pie ready." He smirk. "Oh then we'll defiantly be back." They both walked over to the car and climbed in. "Hey Sam text me when your done tomorrow ok, I want to know how it went!" He nodded before Dean pulled out and the drove away. I walked over to the door and unlocked it finding Lilli asleep on the bed. I walked over and purposely dropped my bag on her head before walking into the bathroom to wash up. Coming out I found her there sitting glaring at me. "That was unnecessary Phoenix, where have you been anyways?" I jumped onto the other bed and turned on the TV. "I was on a hunt. Dean got arrested and Sam needed help, you were in the shower when I told you remember." She just looked at me. "You were on a hunt? You just said you were going out! I want to go on a hunt!" I sighed. "We can later, start looking for one if you want but right now I'm sore and tired so I'm going to bed." I got off the bed and changed into my pj's which was just a pair of short pyjama shorts and over sized shirts that one of my old boyfriends had forgotten, before climbing back into bed and turning off the TV. "Hey Phe, why are you limping?" I turned and faced her "Sam hit me with the car." She groaned and rolled over. "I always miss all the fun."

**Name: **Lilli Vanhelsing

**Age: **22

**Occupation:** Hunter

**Look:** Short, spiky red hair just reaches the top of her shoulders. She has ice blue eyes and is 5 foot 5. She has a small thin frame with some curves and she loves wearing skirts, low rise jeans, leather, tank tops and high boots(thigh high, knee high).

**Family:** Mother and Father now live in Florida, went into hunting after older brother Morgan was killed by a werewolf.

**Personality and Quirks:** Very flirty, sarcastic and hot tempered. She is very lazy but a good hunter. Feels awkward in serious situations and isn't a very good people person. She can be very weird and will sometimes laugh evilly at random moments and loves sleeping. She loves taking shots, and eating pizza, chocolate cake and frozen yogurt.

She met Phoenix the night her brother was killed and has been hunting with her ever since.

AN: How was it? Like it, love it, hate it? Review please!! =]


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Ok Chapter four! Sam and Dean aren't in this one but they will be in the next one. Also this one isn't following an episode it's more of a filler and it's leading up to an episode. Hope you guys enjoy it!!**

**I raised my shot gun and fired the rock salt. "Ha! 50 points! Take that you psycho ghost!" **

**I smirked as the ghost vanished and did my little dance, I felt like I was playing that awesome game at the **

**carnival, whack-a-mole, except this was like pop-a-ghost. **

**I had already shot this ghost ten times and his children five each, though I did kind of feel bad about having **

**to shot the kids. Now I had a few minutes before it came back. **

"**Phe?" I heard a voice from my pocket and pulled out my cell, Lilli was using the walkie talkie feature. **

"**Kick ass ghost buster here, what's up?" **

**I heard static and then a snort. "Wow your such a loser, anyways I'm finished with the salt and burn. Mr. **

**Ghosty should be gone, have you found the children's bones yet?" **

**I lit the lighter and threw it onto the small remains in front of me and yawned. Yes now I could go to bed. **

"**Ya, they were up in the attic, just burned them now. Come back and pick me up. Over and out!" I placed **

**the cell in my pocket but still managed to catch Lils calling me a loser again and I laughed as I walked**

**towards the door but stopped when the lights began to flicker. **

**Usually people just ignore that but when you're a hunter you know that's not a good sign. **

**I raised my shot gun and turned around aiming it around the room but nothing seemed to be there. **

"**Huh." I slowly lowered my gun and turned back around only to have Ms. Ghost standing face to face with**

**me, our noses practically touching and I jumped back. **

"**Hey, out of my bubble!" She just stood there and watched me her head slightly turned. **

**This ghost actually didn't seem that bad kinda friendly looking really. **

**That is until she opened her mouth and a piercing scream ripped through the room. I dropped to the floor **

**and covered my ears before everything went silent. I slowly stood up and looked around trying to find her, **

**but she had vanished. I pulled out my cell and pushed the side button. **

"**Lilli?" I continued to walk through the house, my gun raised. **

"**What?" **

"**Go back and see if his wife's remains are there to, there were no other human bones here." **

**It was a few min before she replied. "Why?" **

**I rolled my eyes. "Oh I don't know maybe because there's another ghost here." **

**Like really, why else would I ask. **

"**Ok" I slid the cell back into my pocket before looking back up just in time to duck down as a vase flew **

**past my head and smashed into the wall behind me and I glared up at her as I stood. **

"**What the hell is you problem lady!!" I know they all seem to love being the vengeful spirit, but really it's **

**getting old. She flew at me causing me to fall backwards into the glass near the wall and I could feel some **

**of it digging into my skin. **

**I stood back up and examined my arms, pulling out all the glass that I could. **

"**Son of a bitch. I frickin' hate ghosts." It was then I realized how silent the house had become. **

**That silence is never a good thing. **

"**Click" I whipped around but there's was nothing there except the door. **

"**No!" I ran to it and tried to open it but it wouldn't budge so I tried the window beside it and it was also **

**locked . "Alright where did you go. Ghosty, come out, come out where ever you are!" **

**I pulled out my cell. "Lilli you there yet?" Just then the lights went out. **

"**Really! Did you really just do that! Oh your SO dead!" **

**Just then I heard the beep from my phone. **

"**No I'm still on my way there I was almost at the house when you told me to go back." **

**I groaned. "Just hurry up please she just decided to turn the lights off." **

**Great now I couldn't even see three feet in front of me. **

**I heard an evil laugh from behind me that would put Lilli's to shame and I turned around in time to see a **

**dresser flying towards me and I screamed putting my arms out as it smashed into me, my arm making a **

**snapping sound before going completely numb and my head smacking against the floor so hard that **

**everything went black. **

"**Ugh…" My head was throbbing and there was something extremely heavy on top of me. **

**I opened my eyes painfully and I saw the dresser half on the floor and half on me. **

**That stupid ghost threw a dresser at me! I could here a beeping from my phone and I reached for it with my **

**free arm which was now a deep purple and swollen. Great she broke my arm to. **

"**Phoenix! Are you there! Answer me you idiot!" I pushed down the button ignore the pain that shot threw**

**my arm. **

"**Sorry I'm a little stuck at the moment what?" I tried moving from under the dresser but it was too heavy **

**for just me to move it. **

"**Are you ok? I've been trying to get a hold of you for five min. I just found her bones ok. I'll burn them**

**now then I'll come get you." **

**I nodded even though she couldn't see. "Ya ok." I dropped my phone to floor not caring at the moment if **

**it got broken or not and again tried to get out from under the dresser. **

"**AHH!!!!" My head painfully shot up in time to see Ms. Queen B herself standing there screaming before **

**she burst into flames which caused the table beside her to catch on fire. **

"**What the hell!!! No, no, no!!!" Now I was freaking out, that had never happened before and it figures the **

**time it does I can't get out. **

**The fire was quickly spreading and by now the house was filling with smoke causing me to start coughing as **

**I inhaled it. I could feel the heat and it was getting hotter every minute as I desperately tried to escape from**

**under the large dresser. **

"**BAM!" I looked up to see the door flying to the floor and someone come running in. **

"**Lilli!!!" I coughed again. "Lilli I'm under the dresser!!" Lilli ran over and started to push the dresser off **

**of me and I was surprised, she was strong but I never knew she was that strong. I was finally free from the **

**dresser and there where two hands pulling my up from the ground. When I got my footing in order I looked **

**up to thank Lilli. "Hey than.. Whoa! Your not Lilli!!" The man ignored me and pulled me through the **

**house and outside, when I turned to look at the house it was almost completely engulfed in flames. **

"**Damn. Thanks for getting me out." I turned back to the man and looked up at him squinting trying to **

**make out his face in the dark. **

"**John?" He looked surprised that I knew his name, but I didn't care I was pissed. **

"**Where the hell have you been!!! Do you know how worried Sam and Dean have been!!! Well?" **

**He just looked at me glaring. "Who the hell are you and how do you know my boys?" **

**I looked at him like he was crazy. "Don't you remember me john? Wow ok. At a bar like five years ago **

**and then at that warehouse months ago? I was talking to Dean… ringing any bells yet?" **

**Recognition crossed over his face. "Phoenix." I nodded. **

"**Good job! So where the hell have you been! Sam and Dean have been looking for you?" **

**He looked me over. "Are you ok? Hurt anywhere?" **

"**Um, my arms broken and I may have a concussion but that's not what I asked!" **

**He sighed. "I've been on my own hunt, when you see them tell them not to look for me." **

**I looked down. "Well actually I haven't seen them in awhile. They said they would call or text me the next **

**day and I never heard from them, it's been over a month and I'm actually kind of worried." **

**I heard a car coming around the corner and knew it had to be Lilli. John looked up before taking out a **

**piece of paper and writing on it. "here, they're coordinates, they should be there." He shoved the paper in **

**my good hand and started back towards his truck just as Lilli pulled in and looked at the house behind me **

**smirking. **

"**Couldn't you wait for me to start the bon fire? If you called I would have brought marshmallows" **

**I laughed. Knowing her she would have. "Sorry my phone is kind of in there so I couldn't call. Anyways I **

**didn't start it psycho bitch did while I was in there. Now lets go home." **

**Her eyebrows raised. "Are you ok?" I looked over at her. **

"**Ya, I'm fine but I think my arms broken and I might have a concussion and next time we switch jobs. **

**You stay in the house with freaky ghosts and I look for bones in the graveyard." **

**She laughed and walked over to me examining my arm. "Oh I don't think it has anything to do with what **

**job you have, danger and crazy people just seem to follow you, and ya defiantly broken and your going to **

**need stitches for those cuts, come on lets take you to the hospital." **

**I groaned and climbed into the car. I hated hospitals.**

**Lilli placed the coffee down in front of me and sat down in the other chair that was in our motel room. **

"**So how's your arm and head?" I looked up from what I was doing. **

"**Huh? Oh they're fine aspirins really helping to." **

**She smirked and I looked up from the laptop. "What?" **

**Her grin grew. "Well your arms broken right." **

**I rolled my eyes. "No its in this cast for decoration." **

**She laughed. "No hear me out. Your arms broken and your reading the paper on the computer, and when **

**you read the paper there it usually means were going on another hunt." I nodded not sure where she was **

**going with this. "Well another hunt usually means a long drive and the doctor said not to do anything with **

**your arm right?" **

**My eyes widened as it dawned on me what she was saying. "No! It's a 15 hour drive! There is no way **

**your driving my baby that long!" **

**She leaned back in her chair and folded her hands behind her hand and place her feet up on the table. **

"**Sorry kid, I'm driving and besides." She pulled something from her pocket. "I still have the keys." **

**I sighed I wasn't getting out of this one. "Stop calling me kid! Your only three months older than me." **

**She pumped her arms in the air and took her feet from the table causing the chair legs to go back on the **

**floor. "I won!!" She stopped and looked at me. "Where are we going anyways?" I slid the piece of paper **

**John had given me towards her. "42, -89. What the hell is this, coordinates?" **

**I nodded. "Yuppers, this guy gave them to me so I decided to check it out. This cop there named Walter**

**Kelly responded to a call with his partner at the Roosevelt Asylum, then when he got home from his shift he **

**takes his gun and shoots his wife before putting the gun in his mouth and blowing his brains out." **

**Lilli nodded. "Again. Where are we going?" **

**I turned the laptop towards her so she could read the rest of the story before replying. "We my dear friend **

**are going to Rockford, Illinois."**

**AN: So what do you guys think? Good chapter? Bad? Also I tried spacing it differently to make it easier to read, did it help? Please review!!! =D**


End file.
